Peteran priest
left|50pxPeteran priest (pastor peterano ou pastora peterana) é uma das profissões disponíveis para um Sim herói criado em The Sims Medieval. Como adepto da religião peterana, cabe à(o) pastor(a) jacobino(a) ensinar os Sims interessados do reino as doutrinas da religião. Ele visa pregar a salvação por meio do amor e da bondade. As melhores formas de fazer um(a) pastor(a) ganhar pontos de XP são sermões no púlpito, evangelizar no palco exterior e converter camponeses. Peteran monastery Interações específicas *''Blessing of the Watcher'', clicando em outro Sim. Esta ação é útil para combatentes antes que entrem em combate. Se eles perderem mesmo com a bênção do Observador, serão reanimados quando seu medidor de saúde (Health) zerar. *''Convert Sim to Peteran Faith'', clicando em outro Sim agnóstico. Isto aumentará a popularidade da religião, o que pode resultar em sermões melhores e mais rentáveis. Além do mais, Sims de mesma fé se dão melhor. É de suma importância converter a maior quantidade de Sims possível. A chance de sucesso desta interação depende do foco do herói (indicado pela interação possuir um fundo vermelho, amarelo ou verde). Se obtiver sucesso, o/a pastor/a converterá um camponês. Se falhar, o mesmo não é convertido. *''Pray with Sim'', clicando em um fiel. Ajudará a aumentar o relacionamento entre fiel e pastor e garante XP. *''Pray'', clicando no pastor. Esta interação garante um buff de efeito +10 no foco e duração de sete horas. *''Sermons'', clicando no púlpito. Veja Peteran. *''Study the Watcher'', clicando na escrivaninha no quarto do pastor. Fazer isto antes de um sermão desbloqueará o tom Insightful (Perspicaz), o que garante a atenção dos fiéis. *''Write with the Watcher'', clicando na escrivaninha no quarto do pastor. Gera XP e dinheiro. Demora duas horas, mas criará um pergaminho no inventário do pastor que pode ser vendido no mesmo. Responsabilities (Responsabilidades) *''Bestow Blessing of the Watcher on Another Sim'', clicando em um fiel. Usar a interação Blessing of the Watcher (veja descrição acima), encontrada no menu "Peteran priest". *''Convert 2 New Peterans'', clicando em outro Sim. Converter dois camponeses à fé peterana. *''Deliver a Sermon'', clicando no púlpito. Recomenda-se completar esta responsabilidade o mais cedo possível pois o pastor só pode programar sermões em certos horários. *''Evangelize for 2 Hours'', clicando no pequeno palco no lado de fora da igreja. *''Pay Taxes'', clicando na caixa de pombos-correios. A taxa pode variar entre §100 e §500, dependendo do nível do herói. *''Pray for 2 Hours'', clicando no próprio pastor. *''Pray with 2 Peterans'', clicando em dois fiéis. Use a interação Pray with Sim com dois Sims diferentes, mas que sejam peteranos. *''Reflect on the Watcher for 2 Hours'', clicando no herói. Esta interação não tem duração definida, então se o pastor não rezar por duas horas sem parar, basta apenas repetir a interação até o tempo completar. *''Study the Watcher for 2 Hours'', clicando na escrivaninha. Ao selecionar esta interação, o padrão é fazê-lo por uma hora. Recomenda-se esticar até "indefinidamente", e parar quando a responsabilidade for cumprida. *''Write With the Watcher'', clicando na escrivaninha. Curiosidade *Traços de personalidade que podem ser úteis para um pastor peterano são Scholarly e Good. Fatal flaws que não atrapalham muito no dia a dia são Drunkard, Cowardly, Puny e Weak Constitution. Categoria:Heróis